youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alloy
Ron Mike, aka Alloy, is a Anti-Hero who was brought up into the super-powered world by The Light, given powerful abilities, and leads a life of brutal action against all form of criminals. After years on his own, he transfered to King City, where he met up with a man named Drake Drago, and agreed to join his team, The Fraternity. Apperance When he's not on active duty as a hero, Ron often wears a standard blue buisness suit as he works at a local bank in San Fransico. The most noticeable feature includes his goatee/mustache combo, unique sideburns, and short dark hair. When he becomes his alter-self, Alloy, he changes the buisness suit to a tight muscle shirt, bullet-proof vest, black tight gloves, and covers it all with a long trench coat. He also adds a special pair of sunglasses that can identify most villains listied, police reports, and even two way communication. Personality Growing up, Ron was a typical kid with no worries or cares on anything involving anything, except what he was gonna play next with his friends. As he got older, his personality hadn't changed one bit, until he was kidnapped at 13 years old along with his mother and father by The Light. For the past two years, he spent most of his life on an operating table, being experimanted on by rogue scientist, secretly under The Light's control, looking for the chance to make a new type of weapon. The once sweet loving boy was gone, and all that was left was a harden shell of someone who once was. After seeing his parents murdered right in front of him, Ron snapped turning into the monster that they forced him to become. A year later after moving into Shangri-La, Ron gradually turned back into his normal self before he was broken. However, he later become focused on ending the lives of all forms of criminals. This caused his mentor, Kisai Sho, to expel Ron, turning him once more into a ruthless hero. When he finally became an adult, Ron showed to be an man of honesty, whether it would be with his taxes or even with anything small, and he showed to be a man of compassion when ocassionally he'd help out people with problems. However, when he turned into his Alter-ego, Alloy, all the compassion is reserved for the victims, and only deals ruthless justice to criminals that cause crime. He is not a killer of sorts to common purse snatches and other like them, but he will never let a Super-Villain run amok, and will gladly put them down if necessary. History Ron Mike was born to Hosptial Nurse, Britney Mike, and and retired Marine Special Force, Nathan Mike living out their lives in the city of Detroit. Growing up, Ron had a well-balanced childhood as he was the product of a happy home even though his mother worked most of the time, his Father was there for him all the time. One day however, his Father was visited by an old Marine buddy of his, who informed him that he had been reinstated, and was needed to come back into the field for an important assignment. The next few years were tough on Ron, having to stay over at his grandparents houses while his mother went off to work. Powers & Abilites *'Metal Mimicry '- After Ron and his parents were kidnapped by The Light agents, they subjected Ron to different forms of experiments. The end result of one gave him the ability to produce black metal over any part of his body. After training with Kisai Sho, he later found a way to cover anything he grabs with the same black metal giving it more power. The metal he produces has the unique ability to allow Ron to grab and repel certain form of energies, elements, and even powers of others. **'Full Armor '- Using his power, Ron has the capability of fully solidifying himself in the metal from head to toe. The end result is his increase in body mass and weight. *'Martial Art's Expert '- In his training with Kisai Sho, he mastered the forms of Ju-Jitsu, Bo-Staff, and Judo. *'Durability '- Due to his changed physiology, even without the use of his power Ron is capable of taking hard hits without budging from his spot. *'Enhanced Speed '- The training he had done in Shangri-La allowed his speed to increase much, and because of his height it has been shown that he is able to keep up with a normal car. Weaknesses *'Heated Weaponry '- Although Ron's metal is capable of enduring high temperatures, it has been shown that increased heat through a sharp object can pierce his metal covered body. *'Limitation of Durability '- Ron's metal has been shown to handle incredible amounts of force, but has been seen dented by Black Beetle after one punch. A powerful ammount of force can not only dent his metal, but also cause deadly trama to Ron's body. Equipment *'Chinese Bamboo Bo-Staff '- During his training with Kisai, he crafted his own bo-staff from bamboo in the forest of Shangri-La. Even without the coating of metal from Ron, it has been show to be able to break through rock with ease. *'Stealth-tech '- It was given to Ron by Cutlass, the tech darkens Ron's trench coat along with his pants and shoes. *'High Tech Sunglasses '- After meeting up with one of Kisai's olds students on his travel, he was given a pair of specialized sunglasses that helps him out with his hero routine. Quotes (After Kisai expelled Ron and banished him from Shangri-La) ''After all this time, you just dump me out because of my beliefs?! Well fine with me! You're pathetic belief in peace is nothing more than fantasy, a six hundred year old dream too dusty to ever work. I'll bring peace to the world My way you old fool!! '' Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:The Fraternity